Drunken Mistakes
by Lady Misukage
Summary: my first story.... be nice and yes this is a ItachiXTemari story.....
1. Some Sake and a whole lot of fun

This is my first FanFiction story so please put of the flames. Also if you do flame before warned that I will continue on with the story.

Itachi: I can't believe you just said that

Me: What? it's true

It was a beautiful Kohana night and everything was perfect for romance. Well it was to everyone but a certain sand ninja named Temari. 'I can't believe he did that to me' She thought as she walked down the lonely streets with people mingling about.

--Flashback --

"Temari I'm sorry but I want to break up with you" Shikamaru said solemnly as he looked at her. "Why I don't get it? I thought we had a good relationship?" She asked. Shikamaru looked at her with the same dull expression he usually wore. "We do but lately while you've been away I've gotten to know Ino better" (a/n: Don't get mad at Shika ok. I just need him for the cause of her sadness. I love that pineapple dude) Temari looked down and said nothing for a while then looked up at him "I'm very sorry Temari but you and I are both very busy and this whole long distance relationship thing is so trouble some" He sighed and walked away leaving Temari alone.

--End Flashback --

Temari looked at the ground, she knew he was right but the pain still hurt like hell. As she walked pasted another building she saw a open bar. 'I know its a bad idea but right now I don't give a damn' She walked in and sat down on a bar stool. "What will it be miss?" The bartender said "Sake with a shot of the strongest stuff you got" she replied and the bartender went to make it up.  
At the other side of the bar a certain reformed missing nin watched her. Getting up he made his way to her and sat down," What can I get ya?" the bartender said handing Temari her drink.

"The strongest stuff you got" he growled the reply. He had just gotten back from a mission with Naruto and had come home for some well deserved rest only go get back out when he heard his brother and girlfriend Hinata doing activities that he did not need to hear. 'God he's so annoying' he thought Itachi looked out from the corner of his eye and saw a very drunken Temari (a/n: She doesn't hold her sake well) he grinned and shook his head. He was feeling the effects himself, what ever the bartender gave him it was really strong. Music played and other people began dancing, he was about to order his third drink of the stuff when he felt something tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Temari standing before him.

"Want to dance?" she slurred Normally he would say 'no' but he as he downed the third drink he nodded and walked out to the dance floor with her. The music pulsed threw them but nether seemed to knowtist. Temari started moving her body into Itachi's he groaned and responded both were too drunk to care what happened. As the music played on their dancing got a little more questionable. Itachi was flaming and Temari was really getting to him, 'Ok Beautiful you asked for it' He captured her chin and kissed her. She responded and started probing his mouth. They looked at each other and ran out of the bar, down the street and had just made it to the gates of the Uchiha compound when Itachi yanked off her shirt.

Temari yanked his pants down and pushed him to the other wall, he kissed her again. Clothes littered the floor when they finally reached his bedroom, Itachi growled and Temari responded. They entered it and if anyone was awake at that time they would have heard the beginnings of a very strange relationship.

Review and please be honest.

Special thanks to Tenshi my best friend and sister who without her this story would never be on here.

Temari: I thought this was suppose to be scented?  
Itachi: I'm not complaining. I like it.  
Sasuke: What I don't get is why you decided to write about theses two in the first place?  
Me: Sasuke it's none of your business why I like them or not.  
Temari: Misukage does not own Naruto or any of the characters


	2. With every action there is a reaction

(A/n: LEMONS! LEMONS AND MORE LEMONS! O.O what? You don't like lemonade? It's cool and refreshing.)

Chapter 2

_Heated bodies pressed against one another, his soft kisses rolling down her throat and his tongue_ _making her weak and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

Temari startled awake and cradled her head in her hands. She barely remembered a thing after she went into the bar. Falling back into the bed and onto the pillow she groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Whatever she did last night obviously involved drinking and lots of it. She felt the sheets against her bare skin and looked down to see her bare chest.

'How in the hell did I get naked?!' she looked and saw bite marks on her chest 'And who in the hell bit me?!' she sat up again and hit something hard with her hand. She heard a grunt and felt the bed move. Temari turned to see Itachi beside and screamed making him cover his ears.

"Must you do that? I have a headache and I really don't want to hear you scream" he snapped.

Temari covered her chest with a blanket "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled.

He groaned and looked at her "Hate to break this to you sexy but I live here" She glared at him "Don't. You. Dare call me that" she snapped. He glared back at her and eyed her chest which was sadly covered up with a sheet. For a girl that was good looking, she sure was a pain in the ass. He growled and got up out of the bed.

"I'm taking a shower" he said "I suggest you get out of here before I get back" he snapped then left the room and shutting the door just as Temari threw a pillow at him.

"You're going to have to do better then that if you want to nail me" he called from the other side.

"I believe I've already done that 4 times baka bitch!" She called back "and let me just tell ya, you stink at it!" she laughed as she saw the door come flying open. Itachi was right in front of her in all his glory with an angry look on his face. He was at her side in two steps and with swift movements she was lifted up, with his hands squeezing her upper arms.

'Well those are going to leave marks' she thought. Itachi glared at her with his best death look. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear "You weren't saying that last night" he gently nibbled her ear. It was all Temari could do not to groan and beg him to take her again. Instead she replied coldly "People make crazy mistakes when they're drunk" and with that she was dropped onto the bed. Itachi turned, walked to the door and stopped "Like I said before. When I get out of my shower be gone, otherwise I'll drag you threw the streets of Kohana naked" He then left the room, leaving Temari to stare in his wake.

After a few minutes she looked at the clock and realized that she was going to be late to her meeting with Tsunade. She sighed, she had asked her brother if she could transfer villages but that was before Shikamaru had dumped her. Getting up, she slowly but quickly went to put on her clothes only to see that none where in the bedroom. Peeking outside the door, she saw that her clothes littering the hallway. Quietly she grabbed each piece and put it on. As she walked down the hall she saw that one door was open. Gulping she slowly peeked in and saw Itachi in shower, her eyes widened as she saw the water run down his back. She felt her mouth go dry and her body was responding in ways that she couldn't explain as she watched the soap run down his ripped muscles. She shook her head. She wanted to run in there and……… she shook her head again.

'God I'm getting to be just as bad as that toad freak that Naruto hangs out with' She thought then went on her way out the door.

( Itachi: Hey who gave you the right to spy on me? looks at Temari)

(Temari: You liked it. admit it)

(Me: Guys! Not in front of the kids!)

(Itachi looks around I don't see any kids. I do however see a certain sand ninja that needs to learn a lesson)

(Me: smacks Itachi over the head with a fry pan Temari control your perv)

(Temari: Itachi if you don't be nice, you can forget the next scene)

(Itachi: Fine…… goes into closet)

(Me: Hey what do you know. A closet perv :D)

(Temari: Misukage)

(Me: O.O' ' sorry for the interruption please continue with the story)

Temari was about to reach the gates of the Uchiha house hold when she heard a someone call her name. Temari turned to see a very pregnant Hinata coming towards her.

"Ohayo Temari-chan. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Temari smiled at her. She, Ino and TenTen had all been very worried when the shy heiress had told them that she and Sasuke where getting married. But it had been two months and the happy couple was already expecting twins. Temari laughed and hugged her very happy pregnant friend the best she could.

Once they were done hugging she said "I got lost on my way to the Hokage's house" she admitted sheepishly. She loved her friend but she didn't think that Hinata needed to hear the real reason why she was there. Especially when it involved certain activities with a certain ninja that she was related to.

"oh" Hinata replied and rubbed her stomach "I have an appointment with Shizune today why don't we walk there together?" she said. Temari nodded "Wait where's Sasuke?" she looked to see Sasuke coming out of the house.

"It's alright Hinata" She smiled "I really need to get going anyway" she hugged her friend once more then used a disappearing justu and ran like hell to the Hokage's office.

Mean while at the hidden Grass village………

"Have you chosen a girl my lord?" the man bowed in front of an old, wrinkled shaman.

The old man nodded "Yes" he said handing him a picture "Out of all the women I have seen, she is the most strongest and dangerous of them all"

The man took the picture and placed it in his pocket. "Have no fear my lord. The girl shall be yours" he said then disappeared with a flash.

Back in Kohana…… (hears something in the closet what the? goes over and opens door Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah! sees Temari and Itachi in their birthday suits it burns! slams door Sorry. please continue)

Itachi growled as he staked down the hallway towards the Hokage's office. He hadn't been home a day and he was already being sent off on another mission. Unfortunately it was a price he paid for coming back to the village. Along with being tried for his crimes he also had to gain back the Hokage's trust by doing all of the missions she gave him with no complaint until she felt that she could trust him. He sighed as he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in"

He entered and the first thing he saw was the thing that made him so tired last night.

"You!" Temari and Itachi said at the same time.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow "I'm assuming you've meant before" she said then got down to business.

"Itachi the reason why I summoned you here is because we have reason to believe that someone might kidnap Temari" She said. Both Itachi and Temari gave her an odd look.

She sighed "We have had reports from other villages that their strongest female ninja have been taken and since Temari is one of the strongest ninja of the sand, the Kazekage thought it would be better if she stay here until the threat has past"

Tusande watched as the two glared at each other then said "Of course until the threat is cleared it means you won't be able to start your duty as a Hidden Leaf nin here" Temari turned to look at her then nodded.

"My lady you can't be serous! I can't be with him" Temari said as she pointed to Itachi. Itachi glared at her 'Just wait till we're alone sand nin' he thought 'You still need to be taught not to spy on people' he showed no response at all.

Tusande handed Temari an envelope "You'll be staying at the Lily Hotel. All your expenses have been paid ahead of time so there is no need to worry" Temari took it and thanked her. Both Temari and Itachi bowed "Oh and Itachi" Tusande said. Itachi looked at her with no expression on his face. "You will also be staying there as well" she said simply and with that released them.

Itachi waited till they were alone then dragged her into the nearest janitor's closet and locked the door. Temari glared at him "What the hell do you th-!" Itachi clapped his mouth roughly onto hers and forced his tongue inside. He heard her groan and gripped his arms and pulled him close. He broke off the kiss and stared at her "That's for spying on me this morning sand nin" he said, then unlocked the door and got out. Temari growled and followed him from behind.

'This is not over yet jerk' she thought as they went out of the tower and down the road to the hotel. As she walked she saw a store and stopped "One moment Baka no brains" she said then went into the store. Itachi stopped and waited her to come back out and when she did she had a smile that made his skin crawl. As she walked past him she slyly hit his 'happy place' and whispered "No one kisses me and gets away with it" she whispered in his ear and continued walking.

Itachi turned and glared at her as she walked away. He growled as his body tightened at in the pants. 'Damn that bitch!' he thought as he walked after her 'She did that on purpose!' he growled again. When they reached the hotel they checked in and Temari put her stuff away and looked out at the veranda.

"Oh My Gosh they have a pool and hot springs!" she shouted and started dancing around. Itachi watched as she grabbed the bag she got earlier and went into the bathroom and locked the door. He walked up to it "There's no need to hide anything. I've already seen it all. 4 times over even" he called in.

He laughed as he heard her cursing up a storm "Hey baka no balls how about you start doing you job and patrol the areas!" she called. He laughed again and sat on the bed "You weren't complaining about them last night!" he called back. The door opened and a towel covered Temari walked over to him. She smirked and leaned over him giving a very good view of her chest. His eyes widened and he pulled her close and flipped her so she was on her back. He kissed her on the lips then began trailing kisses down her neck. Temari groaned and held his head close to her.

"I suggest you keep your hands off of my 'package' unless you want this to happen again" he whispered in her ear and got up. Temari blinked and stared at him 'I'm so glad I bought that bikini when I did' she thought and went back into the bathroom and finished changing.

(Itachi: You mean I don't jump her?!)

(Me: You jumped her in the first chapter……. Not to mention in my closet --')

(Itachi: But in the first chapter I was drunk and I needed relief for goodness sakes!)

(hits Itachi over the head and duck tapes his mouth So sorry about that. I'm having problems controlling him since Temari went to the bathroom. Continue)

Once she was done she went out to the pool deck where Itachi was waiting with his back turned to her. She smirked and leaned into his ear "What do you think?" she whispered, Itachi turned and almost had a nose bleed. Temari was standing in front of him in a very, very hot bikini. She smirked then very slowly lowered her self onto a lawn chair "Well?" she gave an innocent smile. Itachi just stared at her, his face and stance gave nothing away but from the look in his eyes Temari had him just right where she wanted him. She arched her back and slowly flipped over onto her stomach, making sure her chest faced Itachi. All he could do was watch her as she untied the back strings and lower them to her sides.

"Itachi?" she asked looking at him, keeping her voice sweet and innocent.

Itachi didn't hear her, his eyes were glued to her body and the partly exposed side of her chest. He could hear her body scream "Screw me! Take me down and SCREW ME!" He shook his head and looked at her.

"Do you think you could put some sunscreen on my back?" God he hated that sweet voice she was using this moment. He reluctantly took the sunscreen from her hands and began rubbing her back with it. 'Might as well have some fun while I'm at it' he smirked and looked around.

When the coast was clear he ran his hand along her side then slide his hand underneath her and grabbed her one of her boobs and squeezed it. Her back hit his chest, he dropped the bottle and wrapped the other arm around her waist holding her against his chest.

"Stop it" she half gasped, half whispered.

"Why?" he asked biting her neck "I'm having fun" he craned his neck and started licking the base of her neck. She leaned into him and moaned "Itachi" he grinned and put a towel over her covering her upper half. He carried her to her room, trying her best not to jump her in the elevator. Once in her room he locked the door and they stayed in there for the rest of the day doing God knows what to each other.

(Me: I hope that's long enough)

(Temari: Yeah me too)

(Itachi looks at Temari I come I havn't seen you wear that bikini before?)

(Temari: It's Misukage's)

(Itachi: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)

(Me: please review and be honest about it )


	3. Taken

**I hope this stays bold **

**Itachi: I hope you get a life**

**smacks Itachi Bad ninja!**

**looks at audience Sorry about that ' Temari is out today so Kimimaru will be subbing in for her.**

**Kimimaru: eh…….. **

**scoots super close to Kimimaru Hey Kimimaru can you come and help me? I need to get something from the closet for the show **

**Itachi: Don't do it man! **

**Kimimaru follows in and I shut the door**

**Itachi: sighs I warned him well anyway. Misukage does not own Naruto or any of the characters cause if she did looks towards closet well…….. Lets just say it wouldn't be the same. hears noises coming from closet Like I said it's a good thing that she doesn't own it. **

**Chapter 3**

Temari woke up feeling very happy and pleased with herself. She sat up and stretched then looked at the sleeping ninja beside her. She giggled, she had worn him out from all of their escapades the night before and if she had it her way there would be plenty more to come. She smiled at the sleeping ninja then sneaking a hand over, she felt his 'happy place'. She grinned, he was hard even when he was asleep, taking advantage of the situation she decided to have some fun. She crawled over and sat up on his lap, she kissed his neck then trailed her tongue down to his lower regions. She smirked, she was going to give him head and he wasn't going to know otherwise. She took it into her mouth and started playing with it with her tongue. She heard him groan and looked up to find that he was still asleep. She played with it a few more minutes then slid herself onto him.

'All well' she thought as she lifted herself up and down on him slowly 'At least I can say I raped a willing person' once she was done she got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

As she was about to step into the shower she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist and a head against hers.

"What are you doing?" she heard Itachi ask as he nibbled on her neck sending shivers up her spine. "I was going to take a shower" she said then turned to look at him "want to help me?" she asked.

He didn't need to be asked, he would have taken her anyway even if she hadn't. Bending over he started kissing her neck making her moan in pleasure. Soon kissing became biting and soon biting involved steaming hot water streaming down his back and him pinning her against the shower wall, thrusting into her making her moans louder.

'God I hope no one hears us' he thought as he wrapped one of her legs around his waist to get better leverage. But it quickly accured to Itachi that the shower wall wasn't going to cut it. She was begging him to go harder, no crying, cause she wasn't getting the relief she needed. He quickly pulled her delicious body into his with one hand and with the other turned off the shower and together they stumbled out and landed on one of the fuzzy white rugs.

Without skipping a beat, he flipped her so he was on top and she was on the bottom.

"Time to teach you not to rape me when I'm sleeping" he whispered in her ear. She blinked and soon he was sticking his tongue into belly button. She squealed and wiggled underneath him. He continued torturing her for a while then started thrusting into her. He could feel her nails digging into him, he decide to give himself a different view of her chest so he flipped them so he was on the bottom. He almost had a nose bleed, from where he was he had a shot of Temari's chest that would have made Jaryia faint. He sat up and started sucking on one of her nipples. Temari arched her back and pressed his head into her chest making him to suck harder and deeper. She moaned and kissed the top of his head. She knew this was fast but she didn't care she just wanted him and she wanted him NOW! She shoved herself onto him and moaned as she felt his hardness entered her. His hands were on his hips and his mouth was moving over to her other breast. (A/n: I don't know whether or not to yell at myself for typing that. Sorry please continue)

He groaned and started thrusting into her making her moan and pant so much she couldn't concentrate on anything or anyone else. She arched her back and with one final thrust he came collapsed onto the floor. He gasped for breath, sweet and delicious sweat was perspiring from his body making Temari lick her lips as she watched his sculpted chest rise up and down. She came forward and kissed his forehead "Don't move" she whispered "I'll finish up" and she went up and down on him as fast as she could go. Itachi sat and watched as her chest jiggle as she rose up and down, he caught her and flipped her so he was on top. He gently removed himself from her and stuck his tongue in its place. 'Finally!' she thought. It only took three hard, deliberate thrusts of his tongue and she came willingly and happily. Itachi slowly got up then picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bed and gently laid her on it.

He kissed her then laid down himself and wrapped her in his arms "Enjoying yourself sand nin?" he asked her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Hell yes! Damn it Itachi if I knew you were the god of all sex gods I would have jumped you a long time ago" She smirked as she looked at him. She had lied that first day, he had been good, very good. He smirked back "Good. Other wise I would have had to jump you again" he said. Temari sat up, "And would that be a bad thing?" she crossed her arms over her chest. Itachi ran a finger over the exposed curve of her boob "Nope other then you would be distracting me from my job" Temari shivered under his light touch at the same time her stomach growled. Itachi sat up and kissed her stomach, "Lets get something to eat" he suggested "That way you won't have to rape me again when I faint" she nodded. They got up off the bed and got dressed then headed down stairs acting like nothing happened.

**In another part of the village………**

"Bwhahahahahaha!" the man laughed, "The time is drawing near and I'll soon have another kunochi to add to my marvelous collection"

Gasps and moans could be heard coming from a big pit from behind him. The evil shaman cackled as he start to pore various liquids together. His skin was light by the awful smelling liquid. He had done this before, he would find the strongest kunochi, rape her and then feed off of her strength by forcing her to drink from it. He laughed again, it would be so easy to seduce her for no man wanted a strong woman as his lover.

(Me: SAY WHAT! goes over and tries to kill the shaman)

Itachi grabs me while my feet are still flying

(Me: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BAKA EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Oh by the way did you see I go three reviews on that yaoi I did)

(Itachi: yeah, yeah I saw. turns to audience Misukage did not mean anything against strong woman as you saw earlier so please forgive her and continue with the story)

**Back with Temari and Itachi**

After breakfast instead of going back upstairs like both of them wanted to do. They went to a nearby book store instead cause there was a book that Temari wanted to get. Itachi was curious about it so he asked her what it was about only to learn that it involved men ………..doing other men, lay mans terms, yaoi. He shivered and decided to leave Temari to her own devices.

(Itachi: Yaoi shivers how can you women read that stuff?)

(Me: I don't read it. I write it, but according to one reviewer my stuff made it sound nasty)

(Itachi: it was! You may have not thought so but that's because you wrote it. I mean come on! Two guys doing it doggy style what kind of a shy girl are you?!)

(Me: thinks Well Itachi covers my mouth)

(Itachi: Don't even think about it. Just continue on with the story)

(Me: nods)

After Itachi had left her, Temari had found an interesting pamphlet in the 'Adult' section. Along with the book she came for she purchased it and put it in her bag for later. She looked around trying to find Itachi but he was no where to be seen. She sighed and decided to wait for him so she sat down in one of the near by chairs.

_He pulse quickened when he saw his lover over in the shadows and no sooner had he taken a step closer when the man ran at him and pinned him next to a nearby tree in a hungry kiss. _

Temari stopped and looked up from where she was reading, it had been a bad idea to read this where she was instead in the privacy of her own home. She quickly looked around for Itachi, she needed him. Him or a male stripper she wasn't to particular at the moment though she did want Itachi to rip off her cloths and do things to her she only thought were in dreams. She growled and followed his charka signal all the way to the back of the book store where no one looked like they had been there in years. Once she spotted him she turned him around and pinned him against the book shelf and started tonguing him like he wouldn't believe.

She broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down his neck. Itachi smirked at Temari as she started biting his neck and run her hands under his shirt.

"That yaoi get a little too hot for you?" he whispered as she sucked on the spot where she bit.

"Yes" she replied hungrily as she smashed her body against his.

Itachi knew that she needed relief, she obviously had forgotten where they were and that other people where around. "Right" he murmured in her ear then he looked to see where the restrooms were. He spotted them and quickly took her hand and led her there.

(Me: Didn't you and Kakashi do that in the bathroom?)

(Itachi: Shut it)

They ran into a stall and Itachi wasted no time attending to her 'needs'. Though he wasn't in the mood himself he started kissing her and slowly worked her panties off. Temari growled at him making him thrust a finger inside her. Her mouth was quickly covered and her scream was muffled his kiss.

When they were done they walked out and Temari handed him the pamphlet with the different positions. Itachi blinked at some of them, tilted his head at others and considered about doing all of them sometime.

"I was thinking we could try some of them" She said. Itachi nodded picking out a few that seemed interesting. "We could do all of them too if you want" he said, as they passed a store.

Temari stopped "What are we exactly?" she looked up as she asked him. Itachi stopped and turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked though he already knew the answer to that question. Temari's breath and voice were caught in her throat "A-Are we friends with benefits or something different?"

Itachi felt his heart beat really fast, his voice and brain shut down cause he didn't know the answer.

"I - I don't know" a pang of hurt shot threw him '_What are we?' _he thought. He would have just said they were just two people who liked to have sex but he wasn't sure it was that really. Temari looked down, something inside her didn't feel good and she wanted to figure out what it was without her bodyguard around.

"Maybe we should stop this until we figure out what we are" she said. Itachi looked at her, he wanted to tell her 'no' but he didn't.

"Ok then" he replied then turned and began walking again, leaving Temari to follow quietly behind him. Temari felt bad about it but she knew it was the only way to figure it out.

They arrived at the hotel and Itachi said he would go on patrol to see if anything looked unusual, Temari nodded then went up to her room. Once there she went into the bathroom and started the Jacuzzi. She stripped down slowly stepped in when something caught her eye. Quickly she covered herself with a towel and turned around to see a strange old man staring at her.

"Hello my, my, aren't you gifted" he said as his tongue ran across his lips. Temari growled then kicked him in the shin. Wasting no time she grabbed her kuni and ran past him. As she ran towards a door a hand covered her mouth, she coughed as she inhaled the scent and tried to break free from his grasp but he was to strong. She coughed again and passed out into the strangers arms. The man laughed "Well that didn't that too long" he said then he ordered the man to carry her.

Itachi had just finished his patrol and had sensed nothing odd until he got back to Temari's room. When he opened the door there was no one in the room, thinking she had was having a bath he went to the bathroom but didn't find anyone there.

Strange chakra signals where everywhere he didn't recognize ether of them. A scowl went across his face. He turned on his Sharingan and followed the paths, who ever was in there had taken Temari and who ever they were they were going to pay big time.

**Me: Hi again, Sorry it took so long I've been busy and was having a hard time coming up with the next chapter. **

**Itachi: Well at least you got it done **

**Me: You're being nice. What happened?**

**Itachi holds up notebook I was looking at the ideas you had for the future chapters and saw one that involved me and Temari having a Covers hand with mouth **

**Me: Don't. Ok. **

**Itachi: Fine I won't say anything **

**Me: Thank you Itachi**

**Itachi: Thank you those who have been reading and reviewing. Your awesome replies have been great. **

**Me: Three cheers for the reviewers Hip, Hip, Hooray! Hip, Hip Hooray! Hip, Hip Hooray!**

**Itachi: And good night **


End file.
